


What You Deserve - SeeNashWrite: The Best of the Shorts

by SeeNashWrite



Series: SeeNashWrite: The Best of the Shorts [32]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-22 23:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeNashWrite/pseuds/SeeNashWrite
Summary: Another night, another monster to kill.





	What You Deserve - SeeNashWrite: The Best of the Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a friend's birthday challenge, my prompt was one single word, and I'll put it in the notes at the end.

In her mind, when she’d finally say it, she had a pretty good idea of how it would go.

They’d be in the library, surrounded by musty books and memories. He would have that crease in his brow, and his jaw would be tight, and he’d be fighting saying the words in return. She’d open her arms to him as encouragement, but he’d take a step back. And after too much silence, he’d eventually look her in the eye.

“You need… what you need, I can’t ever give you,” Dean would tell her.

“But I just need  _you_ ,” she’d say, and desperately.

He would shake his head, and before turning to walk away, reply, “You deserve more.”

.

* * *

.

In her dreams, when she’d finally say it, she had a clear vision of how it would go.

They’d be in his room, surrounded by all he held dear. His eyes would be bright, his expression one of surprise and knowing all at once, grin slowly growing into smile, and he’d echo the words, quick and true. She’d open her arms to him, and he’d fall into them, then they’d fall into a kiss, then fall into his bed. And after some time, when sounds of breathless pleasure turned to silence, he’d look her in the eye.

“I promise I’m gonna do my best to make sure you’ve got whatever you need,” Dean would tell her.

“But I just need  _you_ ,” she’d say, and sincerely.

He would sigh, bring a hand to her face, stroke her cheek gently, and reply, “You deserve more.”

.

* * *

.

In reality, when she finally said it, they were in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by achingly cold night. He responded in kind, barely above a whisper. He looked at her with glassy eyes, every bit of him conflicted, though his arm was outstretched, his aim on point.

“I don’t think I can do this,” Dean told her, voice cracking.

“After what I’ve become? After what I’ve already done? What I  _will_ do?” she asked, coming closer to ensure he wouldn’t miss.

“You don’t have to—-”

“Right, right. It’s not all black-and-white anymore. But we can’t go back. I’m way too far down the road. We both know it. So this has to happen. And I’m glad it’s you.”

“I don’t think I can do this,” he repeated.

“But I  _need_ you.”

“You deserved more than this.”

Now his stare had that drill-right-through-you intensity; surprising herself, she held his gaze. She opened her arms, welcoming her fate. Then she asked the last question she’d ever have on her mind.

“And what is it you think I deserved?”

He pulled back the hammer, his answer just one word:

“Everything.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is fuel! Let me know if you enjoyed -Nash
> 
> .
> 
> My prompt was "everything". :)


End file.
